Tuesday, October 22, 2019
'GABear's October 22, 2019 05:34 AKDT Featured Comment:' GABear's October 22, 2019 05:34 AKDT featured comment : Favorite Bearcam Moment!! Drumroll please…. The viewers have spoken with their votes. The Favorite Bearcam Moment of 2019 has been decided….Hang on to that suspense a little longer and take a look at the Top Ten Countdown to see the winner! Bear Cam Fan Art Week 2019 Submissions Last week, we asked viewers to submit their artwork, poems, or any creative piece inspired by the bearcams. We received so many incredible submissions we couldn’t keep them all to ourselves so we decided to share a bunch of beautiful pieces with you all! New Live Cam Hours Beginning October 21, cam op hours will be from 10:15 am PT (1:15 pm ET) to 8 pm PT(11 pm ET). Times for cams to be live will be similar. Shrinking daylight hours and overcast conditions may affect those times if there is not enough solar power to charge the batteries. Bearcam Week in Review Bearcam Week In Review October 18, 2019 Lani’s morning update: (Open this link to see Lani’s full update with a list of bears seen and videos – save it as it updates automatically each day) Some helpful links: Katmai Bear Cam Wiki page with past Live Chat video links 2019 Bears of Brooks River ebook to help ID bears and get great info on the Brooks River area. Great to download and save: Explore blogs on bears (mostly) Bear Cam FAQ Katmai Bear Cam Wiki pages (Table of Contents) 'Female Brown Bear Anatomy Information from Goldilocks, Canada:' In response to the following October 21, 2019 video of the unidentified subadult (aka Spot) by Birgitt , Goldilocks, Canada shared the following female brown bear anatomy information that included the following pictures (#1 & #2 ) and the following links (#1 & #2 ): "...Female bear's urethra and vagina share the same exit opening from their body. Unlike human females that have a separate opening for their urethra. The vulva on a female bear is located not too far below the tail. When a female pees the urine stream originates from below the tail." 2019.10.22 FEMALE BROWN BEAR ANATOMY GOLDILOCKS CANADA COMMENT w PIC 01.JPG|Goldilocks, Canada's October 22, 2019 comment re: female brown bear anatomy (part 1 of 2) 2019.10.22 FEMALE BROWN BEAR ANATOMY GOLDILOCKS CANADA COMMENT w PIC 02.JPG|Goldilocks, Canada's October 22, 2019 comment re: female brown bear anatomy (part 1 of 2) 2019.10.22 FEMALE BROWN BEAR ANATOMY GOLDILOCKS CANADA PICTURE 01.jpg|Goldilocks, Canada's October 22, 2019 comment re: female brown bear anatomy ~ picture 1 only 2019.10.22 FEMALE BROWN BEAR ANATOMY GOLDILOCKS CANADA PICTURE 02.png|Goldilocks, Canada's October 22, 2019 comment re: female brown bear anatomy ~ picture 2 only 'Live Chat with Mike Fitz, Explore.org's Resident Naturalist and PBI, 10:00 AKDT:' GABear's October 22, 2019 05:32 comment : (Link to gif ) 2019.10.22 10.00 LIVE CHAT ANNOUNCEMENT GIF.gif "Learn About Polar Bears Live from the tundra, we are back with our Polar Bear Cams! https://explore.org/livecam... In partnership with Polar Bears International, come check out our six live cams from Churchill, Canada aka the "Polar Bear Capital of the World". Watch polar bears spar, sleep, and patiently wait for the sea ice to freeze. To kickoff polar bear season, join us TODAY (10/22) at 11am PT/ 2pm ET for a special live chat with Polar Bears International and Mike Fitz, our resident naturalist, to discuss the similarities and differences between brown bears and polar bears. Tune in on our Tundra Connections Live page ! Never Stop Learning, The Explore Team" Cruiser created this poster Xander-Sage created this polar bear art from a snapshot .: 2019.10.22 CRUISER BROWN BEAR SEASON OVER WHEN MF IS HEADED TO POLAR BEARS CAM.jpg|Created by Cruiser October 22, 2019 2019.10.22 POLAR BEAR XANDER-SAGE.jpg|Created by Xander-Sage October 22, 2019 Explore.org's video of the live chat: 'Dumpling Mountain Cam Live at 12:36 AKDT:' CamOp Greg shared this snapshot . Bookmom shared this snapshot . Bookmom also shared this snapshot . Kellye shared this snapshot . Watch/Learn shared this snapshot . 2019.10.22 12.36 DM LIVE CAMOP GREG.jpg|View from Dumpling Mountain cam October 22, 2019 12:36 snapshot by CamOp Greg 2019.10.22 12.44 DM BOOKMOM.jpg|View from Dumpling Mountain cam October 22, 2019 12:44 snapshot by Bookmom 2019.10.22 12.47 DM BOOKMOM.jpg|View from Dumpling Mountain cam October 22, 2019 12:47 snapshot by Bookmom 2019.10.22 15.14 DM KELLYE.jpg|View from Dumpling Mountain cam October 22, 2019 15:14 snapshot by Kellye 2019.10.22 15.35 DM WATCH LEARN.jpg|View from Dumpling Mountain cam October 22, 2019 15:35 snapshot by Watch/Learn 'Lani H's October 22, 2019 Daily Update Summary:' Lani H's October 23, 2019 05:09 AKDT comment : Good Morning Bear Peeps another day filled with subadults at the falls. Here are the bears that were seen 907, 602, unknown subadult with rump scar, a couple other subadults. Here are some video highlights of the day: Binge watching bears-using webcams to inspire stewardship, Mike Fitz talk at the NPS Rangers conference with slides added : 907 and another subadult at the falls : 602 snorkeling around the falls : 602 and unknown subadult with rump scar (aka "Spot") play on river bank :